The value of life
by Oustiti
Summary: This story is a bit darker then the episodes. Warning some characters die. It’s like the title says about the value of life and that many people only understand this when it’s too late. Don't let the title scare you. CHAP 9 FINALLY ON!
1. Chapter 1: Dark visions

** Dark visions.**

Darkwing was looking out from his tower to the red sunset that reflected on the bay. For a reason he had been feeling down all day. He had had a date whit Morgana and even that didn't cheered him up. Meanly because Morgana had noticed that something was bothering him and had been trying to make him tell what happened. When he told her he just had a bad feeling she said that he shouldn't just ignore it. She was trying to persuade him that if his instincts made him feel that something bad was about to happen he should be prepared. She started a whole explanation about the magic in people and visions in low magic ranks as feelings as warnings. Back then he had just smiled to her and said it would be okay. In reality he agree whit her. But for different reasons. It had been one year ago he had died. It might sound weird but it was true. Everybody else's memories had been erased except his. Although he was quite sure Morgana knew. He had been dead, after wars he had been a ghost for a little while and at the end he was back a live. He had been giving a second chance, which he had sworn to use it well. That experience had changed him. Before he wasn't aware how dangerous his job was but now he dared facing the risks it. Since then he had asked Morgana to be his girlfriend because he knew he better take a risk then regret it after wars because he had unfinished business. He never left the house whit out kissing Gos goodbye and rarely left when they had an argument. He had been in a few troubles whit S.H.U.S.H. since then as well. Since he had died, Darkwing had learned to have more respect for live. He saw the value of it. He was against the death punishment of criminals. He had changed his mind to a new slogan 'that no one had the right decide about the life of some one else!'. And although he had managed to convince Hooter of his new view on life a lot of people didn't agree. He looked at the water and the dark red colour of the sky. It looked like blood. He would never kill, never. Life was a to valuable gift to throw away. And now Darkwing finally managed to smile. Because he had had a beautiful gift. Not only had he got a second chance but he also had opened his eyes. He had opened not only his heart but his mind ass well for the things that happened in life. And what ever would be coming he would try to make the best out of it and try to make sure that no one died. Darkwing Duck would be their when the dark night would swallow St.Canard. He would be the one star trying to guide the one who needed his help who ever that would be.

_Authors note:_ This is only the first chapter. It's more a sort of introduction. This happens a year after the episode "Dead Duck". I hope you like it. It's going to be a bit darker then the episodes but not much. And I think I'm going to let it have a happy end. (Most of all because my little brother doesn't agree whit a lot of people dieing :s) But I'm not really sure yet so I'm warning you guy's that it might change during the chapters. (It meanly depends on my mood on the moment I write it.) So it might become very bad but it can be good as well. I'm just gonna leave like that for the moment, who knows how it will continue?! If you have anything to say feel free to let me know (good as well as bad). Please review.  
_Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, LP, the Fearsome Five, Morgana ect… are all Disney's._


	2. Chapter 2: Changes are coming

Changes are coming

It was 11 o'clock when Darkwing got home. He had done 2 patrolles alone but nothing had happened it was one of those rare calm night. 'The silence before the storm' Darkwing thought. The chairs spinned and he was back in his own living room. LP was sitting in front of the TV watching a show about airplanes.

"Ow hay DW." He said without looking at him. "And? Any crimes?"

"Not a single one!" Darkwing said not sounding pleased. Their was something bound to happen.

"Wow Drake you don't sound to happy about it? What's wrong?" LP asked looking at his friend this time.

"Nothing, it's just…the weather!" he concluded. He was not in the mood to talk about it. "Is Gos sleeping?" he asked looking up at the stairs.

"Yeah, as angel!" LP said smiling to his friend.

"Well I think I'm gonna hit the bed as well." Darkwing said and went up stairs.

"Wow wait a sec..DW: S.H.U.S.H.called!" he said hasty.

Darkwing stopped 'so something was happening?' he wondered 'why would S.H.U.H.S. know and he, Darkwing Duck the protecting mallard of St.Canard, not?' "Why?" he asked tearing himself out of his thoughts going down the stairs again.

"I dunno, they didn't wanna tell me. But they said it was urgent, Hooter was asking for you." LP said. LP was convinced that it would probably be about a small villain who got out or who had to be escort or something else unimportant. Of course the poor LaunchPad could have no idea what was about to come.

"Alright!" Darkwing said, "You can baby-sit for the rest of the night right?" he asked his trusty friend.

"Yeah sure DW. Be careful!" He said, but Darkwing was gone again. Ha had left just as fast as he had appeared. Leaving his trusty friend and sidekick to take care of his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

----

The ratcatcher drove threw the night. It was dark by now and the cold night air filled our Hero's lungs as he was racing toward the headquarters of the secret organisation called S.H.U.S.H.. 'What would their be that Hooter wanted him to come that night, what could be so urgent that he couldn't even wait a day.' Well anyway now Darkwing was sure something was happening, otherwise Hooter wouldn't have asked for his help. Darkwing should be greatful that Hooter was the boss of S.H.U.S.H., the most S.H.U.S.H. agents hate Darkwing. Hooter was open for help and had agreed not to try get behind his secret identity. Hooter was a good guy, one of the only ones of S.H.U.S.H.. Darkwing parked his ratcatcher in a dark ally. And shot the hook of his gas gun to the roof. He couldn't just walk in like that. Like someone normal? That wouldn't leave any impression. Even the most villains knew that a good entre was a good start.

--

J.Ganger Hooter was drinking a cup off coffee in his office while he was waiting for Darkwing to show up. He had no idea or his message even reached Darkwing. He had called the S.O.S. line he had with Darkwing but it had been his sidekick, LaunchPad, who picked up. The only other person in his office was agent Grizlicoff. He was a big, strong, brown, grizzly. And although he was one of the best agents of S.H.U.S.H. Hooter thought that his ways were rather rough sometimes. He would do every thing to get what he wanted and he was for maximum punishments. Darkwing would only take this attitude as least instance. That was probably one of the reasons Darkwing and Grizlicoff hated each other. This worried Hooter, it always caused them troubles when they had to work together. But before Hooter could tire himself whit more worries a blue smoke filed the room.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night."a dramatic voice announced. How did he always manage to enter unseen? "I am the hero who gets the police out of troubles…"the smoke started to faint. "I am…." "Late!" Grizlicoff finished for him.

"Nice seeing you again.." Darkwing grumbled looking pissed off toward Grizlicoff.

"Darkwing please have a seat. I'm happy you made it!" Hooter said whit a smile. Darkwing sat down on the chair beside Grizlicoff eyeing him in suspicion. As return he got a disgust look form him. "Gentlemen I asked you both to come because I have something impotent to tell you!" Darkwing sat on the tip of his chair, feeling a fresh adventure coming. "I have to leave town a few day's because I have a emergency in Duckelburg." Hooter started "During my absence agent Grizlicoff will take over my leading position as director of S.H.U.S.H." Hooter said. Grizlicoff made a proud face. Darkwing looked at Hooter in disbelief and narrow his eyes toward Grizlicoff. "But of course this will only be temporary." Hooter continued.

"So why did I have to come?" Darkwing asked in having the feeling he was wasting his time.

"Because Darkwing" Hooter started and stood up looking out of the window "Dark times are coming. It's in the air.. I don't know if you noticed but bad thing are bound to happen." He said. Darkwing understood what Hooter mend he had had just the same feelings. Hooter looked in the dark bleu eyes of Darkwing, he had felt it coming as well. Hooter saw that there were worries in the hero's eyes. Maybe even fear, but he had felt it as well: this would be a though time. Hooter was right, the hero was worrying.

"When I'm gone it might start, maybe not maybe yes. The city will need you Darkwing. And I want to make sure agent Grizlicoff that you know it. You will cooperate whit Darkwing. From now on you two have to work together." Both stood up agitated and unhappy about the news. "Listen gentlemen I know you don't like it but it's for the city. What ever is going to happen you won't get threw it alone. None of you. You better serge your ally's now. But remember I trust you two." He said facing the men who clearly didn't liked each other but both nodded dutifully.

"Good you can go.." Hooter said. Both went to the door to leave when ...

"Darkwing can I have a other minute whit you…" Hooter asked.

"Sure" Darkwing said doubting and turned to face him again. He looked worried. Worried and tired.

"You felt it as well haven't you Darkwing?"He started when Grizlicoff was gone " You do indeed have a great hero intuition." Hooter said partly amused.

"What do you know that troubles you so Ganger?" Darkwing asked to the point.

"The five are making there come back. Ever time again.. They escape and come back." He started. Darkwing didn't like were this was going. "My agents have license to kill Darkwing." Hooter said turning toward him again.

"What?" Darkwing asked in disbelief. "Those trigger happy cops? They will shoot on anything that moves just because it would looks like a movie." Darkwing said getting mad "I thought we agreed.."

"It was a decision above my power Darkwing." Hooter said looking pained. "I do still agree whit your opinions but as you said the most of them have no idea how it is to lose one in a battle or to take.." he added darkly. Darkwing looked away in sorrow.

"Killing if you have no choice is already wrong. Even when you kill someone because you had no choice will sticks to later, it never leaves.."Darkwing said darkly. Hooter looked the hero in the eyes once again. What he saw moved him; he saw sorrow, regrets, and maybe even a bit of hate towards himself. "But just because you have a license…that's worse. You know they will shoot even easer."Darkwing continued

"I know that's why I wanted to warn you. If I do something out of the legal I loose my position and I'll be even more worthless for our cause." He explained "But you can do something about it. I have turst in you Darkwing. I trust you this mision.." Hooter said.

"I'll do my best but know that I ain't alright whit it. And I won't fellow Grizlicoff. I'll follow my own feeling for justice even if you think it's wrong." Darkwing said. As he was standing at the open window about to leave.

"Remember Darkwing" Hooter said quickly. "The most trusty ally's are those form who you expect it the least."

----

Authors note:  
Thanks so much for the reviews so far, please keep reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. I know there isn't much action jet but it's coming. Don't worry for the Gos fans she'll have her part in the story as well, this is only the begin.


	3. Chapter 3: The begging of the troubles

**The begging of the troubles**

"Dad, when did you come home yesterday?"

Darkwing felt a pain in his ribs. He opened his eyes Gosalyn had jumped on him as he was, still in costume, lying in his bed.

"Didn't I tell you not to wake me up, and certainly not like this."

"But dad you have to bring me to school."

"Can't LP take you?"

"No, he left this morning early, a sick aunt in Duckelburg." Gosalyn explain sitting on his lap as he sat up.

"Can't the Muddelfoots give you lift?" he asked getting out of bed.

"Honker is sick, so they have to stay home and wait for the doctor to come...so no. But when did you get home Drake?" she said almost on a motherly way.

'What was wrong whit the city, everything felt so off' Darkwing thought. "Late!" he said as he came back out of the bathroom as his alter ego Drake.

"So of to school then..." he started when the miniature TunderQuack came flying towards him. Drake quickly took his mask out of his pocket and putted it on so he could take this call, although he would rather not.

"Darkwing you are suppose to be available at ever time." Grizlicoff groaned.

"I picked up, didn't I!" Darkwing said getting angry. "What do you want?"

"I need you at S.H.U.S.H. immediately. We have a case!" Grizlicoff groand as his usual bad mooded self.

"But I'm busy right now, your case will have to wait." Darkwing said as he was about to hang up on him.

"As you want Darkwing, if you're not here in 15 minutes I'll do it alone but then you're not welcome later either. And don't think I like this way of cooperating with you. If it wasn't that it was part of the orders I received of Gander I would probably arrest you when I would see you." He groaned and that was the end of their charming little conversation.

"Is he always that kind of sunshine" Gos commented when Darkwing hooked up the TunderQuak mini.

"Hon…" he started towards Gosalyn.

"Don't bother dad. I know what is coming next. You have to go because the city needs you and I can't come along because, I'm too young and it's dangerous…. " She said bothered.

Darkwing picked her up "Indeed, and you know why right?" he said as he gave her a tight hug.

"Because I have to go to school.." she suggested.

"No, because you're not worth the risk! I love you Gos, I would never forgive myself if one of those villains would ever hurt you." Darkwing said as he looked his daughter in the eyes.

"I know dad.." she whispered. "But the same counts for me!" she said as he placed her on the ground.

"Don't worry about me champ.. They won't take me down just like that." He said as he rushed back in his costume. "Now go to school and be careful." He said and went to the spinning chairs.

"Yes dad..." Gosalyn said weakly before the chairs spinned. Something was going on. Darkwing was hiding something for her. Something was bothering him she could tell. But what, and why didn't he want to tell her? He wouldn't be able to keep it secret for her, she would make sure of that.

----

"So what's the case?" Darkwing asked as he popped up in the S.H.U.S.H. headquarters.

"So you did show up? What about your occupations?" Grizlicoff said moody.

"They took care of themselves!" Darkwing said short. "So what are the problems?"

"The fearsome five are causing troubles in the city."

"I propose we ask the help of the Justice Ducks." Darkwing proposed. Before Darkwing was a loner, but after a fight with the five Darkwing learned that ask help wasn't that bad. Of course not hole the time but sometimes when cases were hard or when he was out numbered. Beside it was less humilaiting to ask a bit help then to be defaeted.

"No!" Grizlicoff said shortly "I don't want their help."

"But…"

"No buts darkwing, we go now. You have a motorcicle, don't you?"

"Eeurh, yes"

"I'll ride along with you and my agents will follow"

"But if you can take your team along why can't I?" Darkwing said eyeing Grizlicoff suspicious.

"Because your team isn't available now!" he groaned getting on his nerves.

"What?" Darkwing said shock "And how would you know?"

"This morning it was on the radio that Gizmo duck had a little accident and that he's in the hospital for the coming days" Grizlicoff answer impatiant.

Darkwing doubted for a moment but then decided he would investigate this later, right now he had to stop the five.

"Let's get dangerous!" he said

----

"Turn left here." A voice yelled "Damn, if we lose them it's your fold!" Grizlicoff yelled angry toward Darkwing

"And if we crash it's yours so would you jus sit still for one god damn mint!" he yelled annoyed. They were hot on the trail of the five. And now they were in the middle of a pursuit. The Ratchacher raced true the streets. Grizlicoff highly annoyed Darkwing, how could he possibly drive when he had that big brute yelling in his ears to turn left when actually he mend right.

"There, they went into that building"

Darkwing neatly slipped the Ratchatcher at the side of the building and jumped out running towards the building followed by Grizlicoff who was a bit slower. 'Man that guy is a real pain in the ass' this was the only thing he could think off right now. He entered the building and could just see the end of QuakerJacks mask at the stairway. He ran after it. And hold still for a minute to see if Grizlicoff was still following. 'That called himself a top agent he couldn't even catch up with the villains.' Darkwing raced up the stairs following the noise of the bells of QuakerJack and sometimes the sound of an argument with Megavolt wile they were running from him. He was on the 66 floor by now, when he passed a closed where he though he heard some noise coming from. He carefully took his gas gun and kicked the door open and entered. He looked around in the dark place carefully but he saw noting. "Weird, I was positively I heard something." Then he slowly walked out again and after a few minutes reconsidered the hunt on the villains.

----

After a few more minutes he reached a door, which led to the roof of the 70 floor high building. He was so glad he wasn't afraid of heights. Although if he had to be honest such a height were enough to make even the most kick loving ducks feel dizzy. He walked carefully with his gun ready, looking around for his enemy's. Then he jumped aside and rolled behind a chimney taking cover for a other row of electricity bolts, he heard coming just in time.

"I told you you had to zap him immediately, now you mist him, nice going Sparky!"

"Don't call me that!" the sound of an other zap was to be heard "and if you ever call me that again you'll have the full charge."

So it was clear it were QuakerJack and MegaVolt but what about the rest of the five? He had seen them in their get away car, were did they go? Were they on the roof as well? Darkwing looked around to see if there wasn't any one trying to pull of a secret attack.

"Well, were is your boss and the rest of your team? Got lost in the big scary building!" Darkwing said teasing them and hoping he might lure them in telling him.

"We don't need them to get rid of you Dorkwing" MegaVolt sneered and shot an other bolt. Miss again. Darkwing ran to a small little wall to hide there.

"Give up Dipwing and I'll make sure you don't suffer to much.." Megavolt said with a giggling QuakerJack standing at his side.

"No, you surrender and I'll make sure you ladies can share a cell!" Darkwing sneered back getting closer.

MegaVolt was just about to give him an other snappy remark about his witty intros when Grizlicoff came true the door. The two villains token in surprise that their was a S.H.U.S.H. agent as well didn't move for a few moments. But that was all Darkwing needed. MegaVolt wanted to shoot a bolt at Grizlicoff who took out a gun and Darkwing was lunging for megavolt. "Megs look out!" QJ said when he saw Darkwing come. Too late the two of them fell on the ground and started to struggle, blots and swarings flying around. QuakerJack wanted to help Megavolt but when he was going in his direction Grizlicoff shot a bullet in front of his feet. Forcing QuakerJack to take a few steps back from the two struggling figures if he didn't wanted to get hit. "Surrender." Grizlicoff said over dramatically.

"Aren't you supposed to say that before you shoot?!" QuakerJack grinned and was looking at the agent annoyed.

Grizlicoff took an other aim and shot. But this one wasn't even close. It missed QuakerJack who was cheerfully hopping and dancing on the roof avoiding every bullet with a big smile.

"Who I always though they learn to shoot at the police academy, even Dipwing and Sparky do it better."

"Don't call me that!" they heard from where the struggle came. But this had been distracting QJ attention and he didn't saw the next attack come in time. When he turned back to the big grizzly that shot again he hadn't the time to avoid and tripped trying to get out of the way of the bullet. Which cause him to fall over the end of the roof.

--

A yelled made that both Darkwing as Megavolt forgot the fight for a second and look to what was happening. Grizlicoff was standing at the end of the roof but QuakerJack had disappeared.

"QJ?" MegaVolt said in shock

"Hey Megs I could use a bit of help!" a voice responded at the ended of the roof. When QJ had fell down he had manage to grab the end of the roof and keep himself up.

"You'll pay for that!" MegaVolt then groaned towards Grizlicoff and shot a bolt at him which hit him right in the chest and caused him to fly back against the little wall where Darkwing had been hiding earlier and lose conscious.

"Hey Sparky"

"Don't call m…" Darkwing had used this opportunity and raced for the bucket of water at the other side of the door and threw it over MegaVolt who fell down unconscious for a few moments as he sorted out violently.

--

Meanwhile Grizlicoff had regained conscious and was standing above QJ whit a sadistic smile.

"What so funny? You big-hairy-ugly-creepy-cheap-old-teddy!" QJ said annoyed as he tried to get himself back up.

"I was wondering how you would look when you would be one big colourful street pizza." He said grinning evilly and bended down towards the dangling jester.

"Alright..I..I surrender." The scared and intimated villain said.

--

After he had taken care of MegaVolt, Darkwing looked up to see if Grizlicoff was all right. He was shocked by what he saw. Was the agent trying to push the villain down? He hurried toward them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he said to Grizlicoff. "He surrendered there is no reason to try and kill him." He said lunging to grab QuakerJacks arm and pull him back up to arrest him. "Stay out of it." The bear groaned and pushed Darkwing violently aside. Then turned to the villain again.

"Looks like justice finally found you." He said grinning down to him.

"I always know I would hate justice!" QuakerJack said grinning weakly in fear.

"Hey big bully be ready to fry!" MegaVolt had regained conscious and was standing behind Grizlicoff, who turned around alarmed. MegaVolt waved his arms in hope to fry the agent but then realized he was out of power. Grizlicoff lounged and try to punch him.

--

Meanwhile Darkwing was back up on his feeds and ran toward the end of the roof where QJ was hanging to pull him up.

"Ow no, not an other sadistic authority guy!" the jester had mumbled when he saw Darkwing.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your jokes so just work along!" he groaned pulling the surprised jester up. QJ was almost back up when they heard an other bang. Grizlicoff had trowed the electrifying villain against the wall who was KO again. Grizlicoff looked terribly bad mooded, evil Darkwing would have said if he hadn't knew better then that he was a S.H.U.S.H. agent. He was aiming right toward QJ who almost managed to get back on the roof. Darkwing pushed the gun away.

"What's gotten in to you, you're acting like one of them!" he said angry about the barbaric behaviour of his partner. But arguing had no use, as Grizlicoff lifted Darkwing up and threw him against the wall beside Megavolt to pass out as well. QuakerJack just manage to get back up the roof and was balancing on the small wall of the 70 floor high building. Grizlicoff launched for him once again.

--

Darkwing painfully opened his eyes again. What had gotten in to the stupid head of Grizlicoff that he knocked him out. He blinked painfully and tried to sit up again when he heard a terrible scream form the end of the roof. He wouldn't, even Grizlicoff wouldn't be that hard. That was not like he normally was, even if he was always a pest, but this... it couldn't. Darkwing rushed to the end of the roof to look down. He couldn't see what was happening, there was a bunch of people gathered and there was a lot of noise and screaming.

"Someone call an ambulance." he yelled down "someone call a bloody ambulance!" he yelled getting angry.

He turned around again to argue with Grizlicoff, but the last one was now going towards MegaVolts, who was still out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Darkwing yelled angry "Why did you have to do that? He surrendered. He might be dead."

"I hope so!" was the respond Darkwing received to his discusse. "Then at least he won't be any problem again." He said.

Darkwing didn't know what to say and looked shock toward Grizlicoff. He never liked the guy, but this? He would never have expected this of him. "What are you doing?" Darkwing asked as he went towards MegaVolt.

"One down, still one to go!" the bear answered in a groaning voice.

This alarmed Darkwing and in a flash he was standing in front of MegaVolt protectively. "You're not gonna try to kill him as well!" he said firmly.

"We'll see about that!"

"I won't let you kill anyone. Villains or not. That isn't justice" Darkwing said getting more angry with the minute.

"I'll decide if it's justice or not!" Grizlicoff said, he was just a few feet away now.

"Not when I'm around!" Darkwing said with a hard voice and shot a gas can down. A thick bleu smoke blinded the temporary S.H.U.S.H. boss. When the smoke finally left both Darkwing and MegaVolt had disappeared

-----

Authors note: I hope you like the new chap. I know thing go a lot faster all of a sudden. But I can assure you not only for you guy's. Try to imagine you are one of them. They are just thrown in the action. I did a try for a cliff-hanger (did it work?), hope you like it. The next chapter is coming up. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: When the rains starts to fall

**When the rain starts to fall.**

The next morning Megavolt woke up with a blasting headach and a total lost of memory of the previous day. When he had woken up he had first taken a few aspirins and then he had tried to call QuakerJack, 7 times and the idiot still didn't pick up. So MegaVolt had decided to have breakfast first and try again afterwards. When he finished his toast he was going towards his phone to call Quaky again. But before he could even pick the phone up it rang. It was Liquidator who said to his answering machine they had a meeting at the head quarters in an hour. This was one of the few times MegaVolt was happy they had a meeting. At least he would see Quaky their, maybe he was angry at him and he didn't want to pick up the phone to talk to him but not come when Nega Duck called him? He wouldn't risk that. This cheered MegaVolt up, now at least he would know what happened yesterday.

-----

"Hay, guy's! Isn't Quaky here yet?" MegaVolt asked as he entered the headquarters. Bushroot and Liquidator had been talking to each other with low voices. When they had seen MegaVolt they looked surprised and by his question even more.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Bushroot asked doubting.

"Nop, not a thing!" MegaVolt said "So where's QuakerJack if you won't tell me he will."

Before any of the two villains could answer the door was threw open violently. MegaVolt turned hopefully towards the door, but looked disappointed when he saw it was Nega Duck.

"So you knobs are their at least!" he groaned "And your still alive as well!" he said half surprised toward MegaVolt who looked at him puzzled and disappointed.

"What's wrong who were you expecting? Santa?" he groaned.

"Eeuh, well no boss. … actually I was thinking you were QuakerJack" he said doubting.

Nega Ducks expression changed "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

MegaVolt looked confused towards his boss, why would he be joking?

"You're not" Nega Duck decided "Don't you remember any thing about what happened yesterday?" he asked not sounding so angry any more.

"Eer…no!"

"You knobs didn't tell him what happened to the clown?" He said sounding angry again towards the two remaining villains.

"Eeuh boss we didn't had the chance, we were about…" the started.

"What happened? He didn't get arrested did he?" MegaVolt broke in getting a bit worry.

"You really have no idea do you?" Nega Duck said grinning weakly.

"Poor guy…"

"WOULD SOME ONE JUST SAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" MegaVolt yelled loosing his temper. "He didn't get hurt did he?" he asked calmed down again.

The two other villains looked away both trying to force the other to tell the 3 one what happened with their comrade.

"He's dead!" Nega Duck said tired of waiting till one of those knobs had the courage to tell.

MegaVolt felled shock. Not those good electrik shocks. He was dizzy, angry, pained, helpless…. When Nega Duck had said this, his voice hadn't sound as usual. Not angry, nor threatening or disgust but almost sorry.

"I give you knobs 5 minutes to tell him everything. Then I want you all in my office." He groaned towards Bushroot and Liquidator. Then he turned back to MegaVolt. "I promise you we will revenge him!" he said with a more sorry voice again. Then he turned to his office again and left with his black cape floating ghastly behind him.

"What…what happened?" MegaVolt asked when he finally got the force again to talk.

"We don't know exactly. We were hoping that if you were still alive you would be able to tell us?"

"How do you mean if I would still be alive?"

"Well you 2 had a fight on the roof, while we were fighting at the 30 floor with a bunch of S.H.U.S.H. agents."

"Don't you know any thing?" MegaVolt asked still in shock.

"Well no not really..." Bushroot responded shyly.

"Only..." Liqui added doubting.

"What?"

"Well the only thing we know is that he fell down from the roof. Squashed to the street..."

"What I heard it was quite a bloody mess…"

MegaVolt felt he get dizzy again and had the urge to puke. He sad down in shock. "Who...who did it?" he asked after a minute.

"We don't know for sure… but we think it was Darkwing!" Bushroot said feeling sorry for MegaVolt.

"How do you know it for sure then?" MegaVolt said standing up again feeling a sprankel of hope. Maybe it was only a way to lure them out of their hide out, a new plan of Darkwing and S.H.U.S.H.. Maybe QuakerJack wasn't dead after all but only captured.

Bushroot felt his heart break when he saw the hopeful face of MegaVolt. Of the entire fearsome QuakerJack and MegaVolt were the two only one who were really friends. And not just friend but best friends, it had always amazed Bushroot that those two who were so different were almost inseparable.

"Darkwing brought his corps this morning!" Liquidator said sorrowful.

Out side the sun was shining and the citycents of St.Canard had no idea of which horrible dramas were happening are which painful action were still bound to come.

-----

"How could you Grizlicoff? You killed him? You killed him while he was defenceless and after he had surrendered." Darkwing was yelling furiously. They were in the office which used to be Hooters, but now temporarily Grizlicoff.

"You know I should have you arrested to help the other one escape justice." Grizlicoff yelled back.

"Escape from your madness you mean!" Darkwing steamed. "You had no reason to kill him." He said forcing himself to calm down.

"He's a dangerous criminal. Beside in place to be yelling at me you better help me get the rest of them."Grizlicoff said trying to get the blame of of him.

"I'm not working with you anymore if that is your way of acting." Darkwing said and turned away, his cape flapping behind him as he left the office.

------

How could Grizlicoff have done that? Darkwing still couldn't believe what happened the previous day on the roof. Grizlicoff had pushed QuakerJack form a 70 floor high building. Of course even the hoping mad jester couldn't survive such a fall. And just as he didn't done enough, Grizlicoff had wanted to kill MegaVolt as well. Darkwing couldn't let that happen. He just made the vowel a few days ago to himself that he, Darkwing Duck, would make sure no one would die. So he wouldn't give Grizlicoff the chance to kill Elmo. He had shot his last gas capsule to blind the S.H.U.S.H. agent and had picked up MegaVolt and dragged him as fast as he could to the Ratcatcher. Nobody had noticed them, everybody was to busy watching the bloody spectacle of the dead Fearsome Five member. Darkwing had used it as a clean escape and had brought MegaVolt to his lighthouse were he had putted him on his coach and left again. Afterwards he had headed back and asked one of the journalist what had happened to the body. When he heard it was in S.H.U.S.H. hands it didn't make him feel any better. They would probably use it for experiments or something else honourless. So Darkwing had gone to their head quarters that night and had broken in and stole the body. He almost had been caught but he felt that he own it to the jester. He hadn't manage to save his life even as he had promised that no one would die, so at least he could make sure the rest of the five could give him a honour full funeral. So he brought it to them early in the morning. They had been shocked but even if Darkwing was sure they blamed him and were seeking revenge, they had been great full that at least he brought the body.

Darkwing entered his house again. It was 6 o'clock and he was terribly tired. The most of all he would have wanted to just fall down and sleep forgetting all the odd thing that were happening in the city.

Gosalyn who had been waiting for her dad had fell a sleep on the coach in the living room and woke up when she heard the door close. She jumped up and rushed to him.

"Daaad. I know that the city needs you but now you're exaggerating." She said looking angry. But then she saw his costume that was dirty and covered with blood, she looked in shock at him. "Dad…what happened are you hurt?" she started babbling worried. "You're covered in blood." She looked at him worried.

"Don't worry, it's not mine."Darkwing said trying to calm her down as he sat down to recover a bit.

This made Gosalyn make big eyes and looking shock at her dad "What…what happened?" she asked.

"I didn't kill any one!" Darkwing said standing up again and going upstairs to go and get some sleep.

"But dad…"

"Listen Gosalyn please. I'll explain later. Right now I'm tired, I have the feeling I can't even stand on my feet anymore. There are a lot of things happening, bad things and this is only the begin. So please honey I need you to be a big girl now and take care of your self today. I will try to bring thing back in order as soon as possibility sweety I promise!" he said and hugged her when he finally had his pyjamas on and not his bloody costume anymore.

Gosalyn bit her beak but nodded. She had been right: thing were wrong, terribly wrong. She left the room so her dad could have some sleep and went back down. She hadn't told him, but he looked awful. He looked tired, angry and even a bit sad. She had no idea what was going on but now she was even more sure then before that she had to find out what was happening before their might happen something bad to her dad.

-----

The funeral had been nice. Well nice for a funeral of a villain any way. After their little meeting they had all agreed to take a few hours to bury the body. They had took the body along and all headed toward the cemetery. It had been MegaVolt who had choice the place for the grave. Then Bushroot had his plants dig a hole and close it again afterwards. He even made some very colourful flowers grow on the grave. Then they all had been quite a few minutes when Nega Duck said "You might have been a irritating, highly annoying and terribly knob but you served the teams good sometimes and I swear we will have you venged." He said with a low voice and had taken ofhis had for a minute and then left. To any one else it might have sound insulting, but the five knew it was his way of saying he was sorry for what happened.

"Well one thing is sure it will be quite at the headquarters now!" Liquidator had said with a small grin.

"Yeah we'll miss you!" Bushroot added. They both looked at MegaVolt who hadn't said a thing since they had the discussion about what happened. He was just standing there with the bananabrains doll in his hand. When they had move QuakerJack to the cemetery it had fell out of his pocket and MegaVolt had picked it up, he had planed to throw it in the grave with it's master but for a certain reason he just couldn't. Now at least he still had something to make sure he wouldn't forget him (which in MegaVolts situation was very necessary.). The two other villains looked at MegaVolt for a while but then decided it was for the best to leave him alone. So they both left again. Hours passed and MegaVolt hadn't' moved an inch, he had just been standing there neither doing nor thinking anything. When he suddenly left after he had took of his hat a minute and swore he would revenge him. A little light bulb had warned him it would rain.

And so it did, after less then a hour the hole city was packed in dark clouds and drawning in cold rain.

-----

Authors note: I had warned you guy's some characters would die. Well sorry for the witty part if you don't like that to much. Well any way like in dead duck a funeral. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, I really want to know what you guy's think of it.


	5. Chapter 5: The smell of blood

**The smell of blood**

"As I said. We have to continue with our plan." Nega Duck was circling round his desk stressed. The fearsome four were at their headquarters "beside with a bit of luck Dipwing will be there and we can have our revenge at the same time!" he added to have Megavolts attention. Since he had heard the news he was extremely quiet and totally off the world. "So you all know what to do. In an hour at the place." Nega Duck said and turned around. "I want you all sharp, we have to face the facts, we're missing one so I want all of you working for two." He said businesslike and left the other tree villains.

-----

"Dad!" Gosalyn was shaking her dad violently.

"What?" Drake sat up confused then he calmed down "Gos, honey, I thought I told you not to do this..." He started

"But dad this is important. The city needs you." The little girl said looking worried. "Remember you said things were going wrong lately? I know what is happening." Gosalyn started pulling her dad out of bed.

"How do you mean you know what's happening?" Drake asked alarmed.

"Well not really know everything, but I know there are troubles with the five and S.H.U.S.H." Gosalyn said bringing her dad his Darkwing costume.

Drake looked confused "I thought you didn't want me to go out so much any more."

"Yes, I know, but that was before I knew there were people dieing." Gosalyn said calming down a bit "QuakerJack died, that was what was bothering you yesterday right? It's surprising how it can hurt, right? Even if you think you don't care." Gosalyn said looking at her father.

"Gos…" Drake didn't know what to say, and although he preferred to deny it he couldn't. Even if he knew there were times he had wished the jester dead, now that he really was dead it felt like a part of Darkwing was missing. An arch enemy with who he had once worked together, it was amazing how you got attached to your enemies. "How do you know Gosalyn?" he asked.

"It was on the news this morning. That was the blood on your costume yesterday, right?" the little girl asked.

Ow no, she didn't think he… "Gos, I swear you I didn't.."

"I know dad, you wouldn't. But any way the city needs you now. It was on the radio a minute ago. There is a big fight at one of the shush warehouses. The five…four broke in and are having a huge fire fight with a few shush agents. But I don't get one thing, they said Grizlicoff was leading S.H.U.S.H.? What happened to Hooter?"

Drake rushed to the bathroom when he heard this and came out as Darkwing again. "I'll have him for this!" Darkwing groaned.

"Be careful dad." Gosalyn said handing him his gas gun.

"Yes, I will, but you better be careful as well." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn looked at her father puzzled "You mean….?" She asked grinning.

"Yes you're coming along. I don't trust Nega Duck, he wants revenge and you might be in danger. I know that when I take you along it's dangerous as well but if you're with me I can at least keep an eye on you." He said as they went for the hide out "so let's get dangerous" they said both in union.

-----

"Agent Grizlicoff, we can't take them much longer. They have taken hold of the fire arms."  
In the main S.H.U.S.H. warehouse the battle of the century was going on. Almost all of S.H.U.S.H. agents were fighting the fearsome four, who fought back harder then ever.

"Keep fighting, they will not win." The huge grizzly groaned.

"But sir, there are already 3 agents dead and 7 others hurt badly and we didn't even do any damage to them." The agents said

Grizlicoff lifted the agent by his collar "Even if I have to send half of my army to hell for it, I will get Nega Duck down." He said narrowing his eyes. The agent shook his head fearfully. Grizlicoff dropped him violently. "Resume fire!" he yelled as the warehouse was filled with the noise of violent fight and the odour of blood.

-----

Darkwing parked his ratcatcher near the warehouse. The sound of gun shots could be heard for miles. "Grizlicoff totally lost his mind." He groaned. "Listen champ, I need your help, you call the ambulance and make sure that when everybody comes running out they are brought into safety. Call the police as well but stay far from the four and Grizlicoff. Can you do that, Gos?"

"Sure dad, I'm on it." The little girl said toughly. "Now go kick those bastards' asses!" She added with a small grin.

Darkwing rushed his hand trough the little girls red hair, quickly kissed her cheek and left.

-----

Darkwing came at the warehouse and peeked in by the door, what he saw was horrible. The four fought like he never seen them before, as if the devil was on their heels. At the other side Grizlicoff was forcing his agents to fight back and get the enemy down, even if it meant a certain dead for half of his troops. Darkwing went back out, he had to do something. He shot his hook up to the roof and got up. Once he was at the roof he saw a small window. "I hate it when my cape gets dirty" he said as he rolled his cape over his hand and punched the window until the glass shattered. He entered by the hole and made his way to a point were you could jump from the first floor to the ground easily. From there he saw the fight, he took his gas gun out and aimed it to the middle of the room. "Now just hope that this new canister does just as well as it's meant to." He mumbled and shot. Immediately the room was filled with a thick, bad smelling green smoke. Agents started to yell and the panic was complete, bullets were coming from every side. Darkwing bit his beak and ground his teeth as a bullet hit his arm, he had no time to be a cry baby right now. He attached a rope to the wall and went down. At the other side of the warehouse a little red haired girl opened the exit calling to the agents to come that way and guiding everybody out. "Great job, champ.", Darkwing whispered. Meanwhile the smoke was clearing. Everybody was evacuating the building. The four were going towards the other exit when Nega Duck noticed Darkwing and stopped them. "Time for revenge boys" he said looking to the hero. "You know what to do!"

Darkwing turned around. He was just about to pursuit the four when the little girl yelled at him to dodged, he did so and a zap missed him by an inch. He rolled out of sight and took his gun back, aiming towards his attacker.

"I'll have you fry, Darkwing duck!" Megavolt yelled furiously, talking for the first in a long time.

Darkwing shot a canister but Megavolt made it exploded in mid air. "I didn't kill him." Darkwing yelled.

"Yeah right, and I'm Elvis and Nega Duck is Barbie." Megavolt said, as sparks were flying violently in his hat and almost his whole body was surrounded by sparks as he kept shooting deadly charges of electricity towards the hero. The other villains took a step back from the furious Megavolt.  
Meanwhile in the shadows the figure a Grizlicoff lured with a gun, aiming first towards Darkwing but then towards Megavolt instead. He closely watched Darkwings every move waiting for the hero to shoot.  
Darkwing saw a metal shine out of the corner of his eye. "O no you don't!" he groaned and shot a canister to were had seen the gun. This made Grizlicoff swear loudly. The villains turned surprised as a bullet came from were Darkwing had just shot. The bullet went harmlessly through the Liquidator. Darkwing jumped forwards and gave Megavolt a Quack-Fu kick in the stomach so that he was out for a moment "Sorry Megsy, but I can't afford to be fried right now."

"What about me, can I join the party." Nega Duck said laughing ghastly punching Darkwing right in the face, his beak bleeding.

"Sure I wouldn't want you to miss the fun Negs!" Darkwing responded and kicked his attacker in the stomach as a wild wrestling for life started. Outside sirens were heard.

"Boss, we have to go, if we don't wanna end on the electric chair!" the Liquidator said worried, while Bushroot picked up the unconscious Megavolt.

Nega Duck groaned "Just let me finish this." He grumbled and tried to strangle Darkwing who was trying to punch Nega Duck off him. Nega Duck was kicked back and took a gun out, but Darkwing kicked it out of his hands and picked it up aiming towards Nega Duck who was just about to attack him again.

"You don't have the guts!" his evil look-alike said, narrowing his eyes.

"Ow but I do, Nega Duck!" Darkwing said holding the gun straight "but I choose not to." He continued "maybe one day you will understand."

A grin formed on the villains face but this quickly disappeared. Their was the sound of a gunshot that sneered trough flesh and bone. The two other villains saw a dark spot spreading on Nega Ducks cape at the hight of his chest. Darkwing had just lowered the gun before the shot was heard, he looked at his foe in shock as the smell of fresh blood was spreading and his evil twins costume got a dark red colour. Nega Duck stood there shaking a bit on his legs "So some one else did have the guts I see! "He chuckled with a lot of difficulty, falling to his knees. Darkwing rushed towards Nega Duck and caught him before he could fall to the ground. The other two villains looked perplex. "Boss?" Bushroot said with trouble.

"Get out of here." Darkwing said as the sirens came closer towards the villains.

The Liquidator and Bushroot with Megavolt in his roots didn't need a second warning and ran towards the exit. Grizlicoff was aiming at them, he came out of the shadows to have a better aim. Darkwing grabbed Nega Ducks handgun, while he had Nega Duck in his arms, and shot the gun out of Grizlicoff's hand. The bear yelled in pain and frustration and did a furious step towards Darkwing who kept his gun aimed towards the bear.

"You wouldn't." he said with an angry face.

"He might die!" Darkwing said with a low voice about the Nega Duck that was chuckling and coughing blood in his arms. "He's my brother." Darkwing mumbled. Grizlicoff made a step forwards. "Don't try me!" Darkwing said in a low and threatening voice. The bear stopped.

"You have to choose, Darkwing, whether you are with me or with them?" the bear said.

"In that case I know were my loyalty should be!" Darkwing responded and quickly switched the handgun for his gas gun and shot a net that caught the bear.

"Looks like you made a wrong choice again!" the bear yelled at him angrily. But Darkwing didn't pay any attention to him and picked up Nega Duck and carried him out.

------

Gosalyn who had been helping the agents to get out was now helping to nurse some of their wounds when she heard a scream. She looked what was happening. Everybody was looking at a blood covered Darkwing came out of the building with a wounded Nega Duck in his arms. Gosalyn hurried toward him.

"Darkwing." She gasped

Darkwing putted Nega Duck on the ground and tiered a part of his cape rolling it over his chest for pressure. "Hold on, I'll get you safe Nigel." Darkwing whispered

"It's Nega duck!" the other duck coached threw the blood.

"Yes, I know the fearsome, lord of darkness Nega duck. I'll get you safe hang on bro." Darkwing said with a forced grin.

Gosalyn stood their amazed; she didn't even had to ask she got it now. This was one of the secrets Drake always had hold back for her and she also got why. She bit her lip. "The last ambulance just left, shall I call an other one?" she said under her breath.

"He won't make it."Darkwing said picking him up again and going towards his ratcatcher. He carefully putted Nega Duck in the side car and started his motorcicle. "I'll see you at the hide out hon." He whispered to her.

"Be careful dad." She quietly answered.

"I knew it." Nega Duck said threw a chuckle "She just like you Drake, gadialations." He continued with difficulty "But you know I'll use it against you?" he added grinning a bit.

"Yes, I know Negs. Keep that thought as long you can think of killing me theirs hope fore you!" Darkwing said grinning halfly and dashed away.

-----

"Interesting, very interesting." Grizlicoff was standing in the exit and looked at Darkwing who took of with Nega Duck after he had said something to the little girl. "Every thing is going right as planned." The great dark grizzly grinned evilly as he twisted a feather in his hand. When Darkwing had torn in cape to put pressure at Nega Duck he hadn't see he had left a little part of the fabric with one of his tail feathers on. "Every thing right as planned." He repeated as he narrowed his eyes at the figure that was now almost out of sight and the little red haired girl.

--------

Authors note: I know I said it would take a while before I would upload this. I hadn't really finished it yet and I though it would take long before I had but the ideas just struck me so here it is. I know thing are getting pretty messy and bloody by now. Sorry if you think I'm crossing the line a bit, but every thing while become clear later on. I know it's a bit much drama after each other but I warned you guy's this would be darker then my other stories. Although if I have to be honest I 'm still doubting if the story will have a happy or a sad end, what would you guy's think? Please feel free to give me your opinion. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for the nice review so far, pleas keep doing so.


	6. Chapter 6:Dead or a live

**Dead or a live I'll be there when the fun starts….**

The Ratcatcher raced threw the streets as the sun was going down, changing the day in a night. Nega Duck sat in the side car looking deadly pale and coughing blood with no end. Darkwing looked at his twin, he would already be surprised if Nega Duck made the hospital and didn't bleed dead before they arrived. He looked forwards again. He never thought a day like this would come, he… he had to concentrate he had to save his brother. They were finally at the hospital.

"Hold on just a bit longer Negsy" Darkwing said worried as he parked the ratcatcher and yelled towards the closes doctor.

"There is a fourth" Nega Duck coughs at the end of his forces suddenly.

Darkwing looked confused "A what?" he asked out of the blue.

"There is a fourth." Nega Duck repeated difficulty. Doctors took Nega Duck and drove him of to an operation room. Darkwing ran along. "What do you mean?"

"There are more, don't let them kill you before I do!" he said with an almost friendly grin and then lost conscious as they drove him in the operation room.  
Darkwing just stood there extremely confused.

---

"And?" Darkwing asked as he jumped up when on of the doctors came out. They had been busy for 3 hours.

"He's in a coma, he's still in life danger but he's stable for the moment." The doctor said.

"I have to see him!" Darkwing exclaimed making his way to Nega Duck's room.

"Sorry sire, but he can't handle police business right now. Only family aloud." He said trying to stop Darkwing.

"In that case let me pass! I'm not from the police!"

"But you are Darkwing Duck right?" the doctor asked shyly.

"Yes." he answered tapping his foot annoyed.

"Aren't you two arch enemies?"

"Yeah well even the best families got their troubles. I'm his twin!" Darkwing said for the first publicly admitting his connection to Nega Duck, as he strolled pass the doctor to Nega Ducks room locking it behind him.

His twin brother was lying there in a coma. Darkwing sat beside the body looking worried "things are going out of hand…" he mumbled "guess you didn't saw that one coming did you?" he mumbled with a sarcastic grin. '_The third party' _He looked at Nega Duck thinking he stood up with a frown on his face and walked to the window when an idea struck him. He took out his cell and deled a number.

-----

MegaVolt was sitting on the ground near the grave of QuakerJack just looking forward with a dazzy look and the Mr.Bananabrain doll in his hands.

"You know Quaky it's weird of all of us I would have thought you were the one to always survive every thing." MegaVolt started talking to the grave. "I just mean you have been zapped, squeezed, terrorized all that stuff … I always thought that if something would ever happen to you it would be because of one of your own freaky toy's inventions."

"Hey! Watch it would you. My toys aren't as dangerous as everybody gives them credit for you know!"

"Ow c'mon yes they are!" MegaVolt answered "Wait a sec…" he said then and looked up in shock from were the voice had come. Nothing...

"Wow it must have been my imagination. You know I never had thought I would miss you so much!" Megavolt continued.

"I feel honoured Sparky!" a voice said.

MegaVolt jumped up and looked around "Wow this is weird." He said to him self. For a few minuts nothing happened. MegaVolt sighed "Well I guess we won't have any play times any more!" he concluded. "Play time's over for you pal!" he said sorrow full.

"He don't mind the bad puns would you!" The voice said irritated again. MegaVolt looked up and had the shock of his life (not with electrics). QuakerJack was sitting in front of him. Well sitting was a big word actually he was floating in the air in a sitting position. "Waaaaaaah!" He yelled jumping behind the nearest three.

"Wow Sparky what got in to you? I would say you look like you saw a ghost!" he giggled.  
MegaVolt was still standing shaking behind the three.

"Hey don't you get it?" QuakerJack asked disappointed. MegaVolt said nothing, still looking at him with big eyes. "You know Megs I would have thought that a genius like you would recognize a ghost when he saw one!" QuakerJack commented.

"You're…you're a ghost? Are you QuakerJack ghost?" He asked after a little while.

"No I'm Elvis ghost... Yeah I'm QuakerJack! Like that ain't obvious!" The floating figure said impatient. Megavolt was still looking amazed to him.

"You know you can come out form behind that three! It's not like I can do anything!" QuakerJack said getting out of his sitting position to just go standing on the ground. MegaVolt came out doubtfully. He was now a bit calmer and gave a look to the figure. It looked like QuakerJack, it sounded like QuakerJack. The only difference where he was able to float above the ground, he was see true and his clothes, actually his howl body was having a blue-ish colour.  
"What the heck?" was the general question of MegaVolt. "Aren't you dead?" he asked shyly.

"Well, yeah, actually I'm. As dead as dodo." He said looking not to pleased himself with the answer. "Well anyway my body's dead. This well I think you could call it my spirit!" he said doubting "Or as you said my ghost!" he continued walking around and with out a trouble passing true the tree where MegaVolt had been hiding behind a second ago.  
MegaVolt looked at him with a paled face.

"You know, you don't look very well either!" QuakerJack commented.

"And that is coming from a dead guy?" MegaVolt commented.

"Alright touché!" he answer.

"How is this possible? Why?" MegaVolt starts raving.

"Wow calm down, Megs. It's not like this is normal for me either!" QuakerJack said irritated. "Listen I'm here because you said you would revenge me right?" he started.

MegaVolt nodded slowly.

"Well I don't know if you noticed but someone is trying to…. well kill all of the five, not only you guys but actually all criminals in St.Canard and the hero's and..."

"Well yeah I know first you and now Nega Duck in coma in the hospital…" MegaVolt agreed.

"Well that's why I'm here. I'm here to help you keep alive while trying to revenge me!" QuakerJack explained.

"Wow!" was Megavolts only answer

"Yeah I guess that's a way to say it! I would rather say damn or something else negative!" QuakerJack commented.

MegaVolt looked at his friend "I promise you Quaky I'll have Darkwing for this!" he said with a hard voice.

"Well see, that's why I'm here! You're after the wrong guy!" QuakerJack commented floating again.

"What? Wasn't it his fault? He brought your body!" MegaVolt said confused.

"Yeah I know but when I got killed on that rooftop you were past out…Darkwing was trying to save me back then. It was Grizlicoff who killed me. And I tell you it wasn't a accident he pushed me down!" this last part was sounding pretty blood lusty MegaVolt thought but hey how would he be when he just got killed. Actually he preferred not to know.

"How do you mean save?" MegaVolt asked quite confused.

"Well that creep had pushed me down and Darkwing was pulling me back up and when I fell he even made them call an ambulance" "not that it was much of a help!" he added." Beside if Darkwing hadn't taken you back to your hide out Grizlicoff had killed you as well!"

"What? How do you mean take me to my hide out?" Megavolt asked surprised that a guy who died before he had got home knew what had happen to him.

"As I said you were out and Grizlicoff wanted to kill you as well but Darkwing wouldn't aloud that and escaped with you bringing you home. You know you own him your life. And I own him quite a bit as well he might not have been able to save me but he at least he tried and he brought my…" it almost looked that the ghost of QJ got a bit paler as well by now "..My body back to you guy's so that I would at least have something that would look a bit like a funeral." He ended.

"Alright, I think I get it but how are you gonna help?"

"For a started you guys will have to work with Darkwing if you value your lives. And that's where my help is gonna started I'll bring him to you guy's!" QuakerJack said while he was looking distracted to his own tomb.

MegaVolt just nodded still in a bit of amazement.

"So listen this is how we will started: you go give Liqui and Reggie the messaged that Darkwing is ally and that they don't have to try and kill him then you will go to the hospital to Nega Duck and I'll join you their with Darkwing. Got it?" QuakerJack said walking around agitated.

"Well yeah but I just have a few questions left for you first..."

"Hurry.." QJ urged him.

"1 how wile you find Darkwing and how do you know what happened to me if you died before that?"

"Well let's say it like this Sparky, ow and don't bother zapping me it'll pass true me" he added quickly "When you die you get the let's call it privilege.." he said sounding rather disgusts "to know a lot of things that are happening here."

"Alright just one more question: why are you so agitated you're acting like death it self is on your heals!" it slipped him before he had realized it himself.

"Funny!" QuakerJack said angry "I would like it if you would leave away all the dead puns 'cause really they aren't so funny if you're a ghost!" he said walking true the tree again. "But to answer your question. It's like this: You're right, death him self is on my heels. My time back here on earth well it's only limited. I wouldn't even be here if they weren't such a bad porker player's back there. So the thing is I can only stay here thill tomorrow midnight then I will have to go!" he said clearly not happy about it almost sounding sad.

"Ow" MegaVolt mounted and felt sorry for his friend.

"So" Q.J. recovered his happy tune "Go do what I told you I'm gonna get Darkwing!" he said and disappeared.

-------

**Authors note:** Yeah I know QuakerJack is supposed to be dead. And yes he most certainly is but hello this story is based on the dead duck episode so yes ghost. Sorry it took so long to update again, I was very busy lately. And for the Nega Duck fans you'll have to wait just a little longer. Thanks for all the reviews so far please keep them coming.


	7. Chapter 7: New alliance are being made

**New alliance are being made**

"What? You're joking right?" a voice said in a fake state of shock.

"It's true!" an other voice defended.

"You mean you made use risk our ass because you're seeing so called ghosts." Liquidator complained.

"I didn't dream it: I saw QuakerJacks ghost."

"Yeah right just face it MegaVolt you're just imagining things because you can't accept what happened."

MegaVolt blinked in disbelieve at Liquidator and then looked with a begging expression to Bushroot.

"He's right you know Megs." Bushroot said weakly. He felt sorry for MegaVolt but keep stuck to what happened wouldn't help him much more.

"You guy's don't believe me, huh?! Well just wait, you'll see. I can't wait to see your faces when he will walk threw the wall." MegaVolt said insulted and shut the door violently behind him.

"Maybe we should have played along?" Bushroot said feeling guilty.

"Ow c'mon Bushy you know just as well as I it's not possible. Beside it wouldn't be good giving him false hope. Two out of three remaining villains agree!" Liqui said.

"I know but if I have to be honest I still have the feeling like he would pop up any moment as well." The mutant said looking to the corner where usually the jester had been working on his toys.

------

Darkwing sat in his chair in front of his large computer looking out side distracted. He had to do something to get things right, but what? It was all so confusing. "Wait I have to put everything in a row maybe thing will be clear then." he mumbled to himself. He took a paper and a pencil and thought. "So first: bad feelings and Hooter that leaves town because there are troubles in Duckelburg and LP gone and Giz out of battle. Then the five who act difficult." He wrote it all on the paper. "Then Griz who acts weird and kills QuakerJack." His mind trailed of remembering his first encounter with the clown. "Now I come to think of it I never even knew his real name." he mumble to him self then he shook his head "c'mon Darkwing you have to keep your head at the work so were was I, right…. Then after Griz totally lost his mind he shoots Negs." Again he lost his concentration. He stood up and walked to the window looking to the dark sky, not a single star to be seen. He signed thinking back at old good times, biting his beak. Nega Duck just couldn't die, it was impossible. After all these years they had been fighting the five had start to seen immortal what every happende they always survied and the same counted for Darkwing. He took a deep breath "So then now I have SHUSH, and the police on my trail and a totally crazy Grizzly not to mention MegaVolt who is furious because he think I killed his pal. And then there is this 3th party Negs was talking about. Who could that be?" He paced up and down agitated. "Nigel said that I should make sure they didn't kill me before he did. So it has to be a criminal part, right? But who, FOWL is quite since their last defeat and SHUSH keep an eye on them. So I guess I can leave them away. So who is left: Splatter? No she's in jail as well as Amon, beside their not a threat but who else? Some one Nega Duck knows could kill me…" then Darkwing made a worried face "Bulba? Naah that's impossible he's dead." He sank into a chair. Darkwing felt awful, he had a headache, he was terribly tired but couldn't sleep and he was terribly worried as well for the city as for personal matters. "This all just doesn't make any sense, I give up. I can't find any clue."

"Since when do you give up Dipwing? Couldn't you have done that when I tried to kick Wiffle's ass or when I tried to rob the toy store?" a voice said in some mixed annoyed giggles.

Darkwing jumped up alarmed hearing a voice in his secret hide out. He looked around but saw nothing. "I have to get some rest." He said to himself.

"Hey Dipwing don't tell me you can't see me." The voice said again but this time sounding a bit panicking. "c'mon, you know we had a lot of fights. I try to kill you, you tried to get me in jail. We fought together once. Remember Paddy? We kicked his ass as a team, man that was fun." Darkwing blinked as slowly the figure of QuakerJack appeared before him.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled jumping on the chair pointing his gas gun.

"Yes, you can see me!" QuakerJack cheered "Didn't know you cared though." He giggled after it.

"You're a ghost?!" Darkwing said getting down again but still holding up his gas gun out of habit. "How come? What do you want?"

"Again? Why can't any one react nicely when they see me? Like hay nice having you back or something…"QuakerJack complained.

"You're a ghost" Darkwing said perplexed.

"Yeah like I didn't notice" QuakerJack answered annoyed

"But…you were dead?" Darkwing said eyeing the floating QuakerJack who was looking around eagerly in his hide-out.

"Well guess what? I still am!" QJ said pissed off.

"How.."Darkwing asked still a bit confused and to tired to think.

"You know I think it's quite a stupid question coming from some one who had been dead himself once as well!" QuakerJack commented. "How did you manage to come back a live any way? I would like to try that trick as well.." he added hopefully.

"What? How do you know?" Darkwing asked ignoring the last part. He was surprised because he had been the only one to remember.

"As I told Sparky, their bad poker players!" QuakerJack explained.

Darkwing still looked in amazement to the former a live villain who was 'walking?!' around in his hide-out looking around curious.  
"Hey don't touch that!" Darkwing said as a reflex not really feeling at ease thinking about the fact that a villain was in his secret hide-out, leave a long a dead one.

"You're joking me right?" QJ said passing his hand true on of the gimmixs "And how, may I ask, should I do that?" He walked true the wall and disappeared a few seconds appearing again true the wall behind Darkwing. Who jumped back out of surprise with a little yelp.

"So you don't have to worry me steeling anything…wow I must admit your hide-out is cool. I never would have imagined that it would look like that. On the bridge, oridginal.."

"You're not..."

"Don't worry I won't tell any one, I can't actually so relax you could kill someone being stressed like that." QuakerJack cut him off.

"Hehe..." Darkwing gave him a nervous chuckle. "would you mind stop finishing my sentences or read my mind or what ever you are doing and tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he yelled.

QuakerJack who had been desperately trying to open the refrigerator but always hade his hands passing true it gave Darkwing his attention again "Well I would suggest you go sit down then because it's a long story and boring to dead!" he said while floating sitting in a position.

----

"Dad should have been home hours ago!" Gosalyn groaned as she made her way up to the towers.  
"I know he's having a difficult time with Grizlicoff being totally crazy,one villain dead and one almost but still if he doesn't get some sleep quickly he'll drop dead himself of exhaustion."  
"Daaaaaad!" She screamed as the entered the tower. Darkwing was sitting in a chair listening to some one resembled terribely hard at QUAKERJACK.

Gosalyn dashed to the two of them looking at the ghost with big eyes. "Get away form my dad you freak!" she started "He tried to save you so you have no reason hunting him you creepy floating bleu villain!" the little girl said standing protectively in front of Darkwing.

"Well hello to you to!" QuakerJack said sarcastically "First of all I know, secondly am I bleu? I don't even like that colour that much. And as last why would I waist my time by hunting him!" QuakerJack said eyeing the girl "and I always thought you two were involved!" he added grinning "So dad hmm?"

Gosalyn realized what she had just said and because she had no clue what to say she just tried to kick the former villain but past right true him. Gosalyn took a few horrified passed back and shivered "That was…" she couldn't find the word for the weird experience of passing true a ghost.

"Cold? Right? That's how I'm feeling anyway…well for as far as I'm feeling anything 'cause believe me it's darn hard if you consider the fact I'm … well quite dead…" QuakerJack said thinking about it "Well sorry for putting it like this but which idiot would try to kick a ghost." He added grinning.

"Calm down Gos." Darkwing picked her up getting a bit distance between the ghost and them.

"Calm down?" she screamed "There's a ghost of a dead criminal in your hide-out and you think that's normal?"

"Here we go again.." QJ sighed.

"Hey wait a sec…" Darkwing said as an idea struck him. "How come she can see you?" he asked the floating villain.

QuakerJack let out a small giggle "Yeah right I knew you wouldn't care form me, so you wouldn't see me nor hear me so I asked if I could be visible for everyone." He explained. "MegaVolt saw me even before I asked it though." He said grinning. "You know that guy keeps surprising you."

"Daaad." Gosalyn whined to get his attention again.

"Listen hon I'll explain everything later but now I have to go I have something very urgened to do!" he said putting her down.

"Finally…" QJ commented.

"But…"

"I'll be back soon Gos go home and get some sleep." Then he turned to QJ.

"Let's get dangerous."

**-------**

**Authors note:** So about the Nigel thing it's the real name of Nega Duck in this story. I know it might sound weird but it was the only thing I could think of (for some reason I wanted to use a name starting with an 'N'). Thank you so much for the reviews so far, I really enjoy them. Please keep doing so. I hope you guy's like the story so far. If you have a idea for the plot I'm building give me your best shot.(I have been giving subtile hints so...)


	8. Chapter 8:Don't cry baby girl

**Don't cry baby girl I'll be there for you**

It was dark in the St.Canard hospital and far past midnight and the visiting hours. Two silhouettes were fizzling at the staff entrance.

"Darn. How am I suppose to get this open." Darkwing groaned.

"Amateur!" QuakerJack commented "Let me do it."

"You're joking right." Darkwing said dryly raising a eyebrow at the ghost.

"As you want Dipwing I just wanted to give you some advice."

Darkwing groaned rolling his eyes "Alright tell me how to do it." He gave in.

QuakerJack grinned. "You use a sharp object and put in the lock turn left tree times a half time back then one further and then two back pull at the door and then push." QuakerJack said in a sing along voice.

This was ridicules Darkwing though but it was worth a try he had nothing to loose. At his big surprise it worked he looked at the door amazed.

"Told ya!" the jester said giggling.

"How did you know?" Darkwing asked suspicious.

"Well I guess I can tell you it's not that you're gonna arrest me. How did you think I manage to trick you with the physiatrist stuff every time? I stole some books and diplomas and stuff from here."

"I should have known." Darkwing said in a grown

"You asked!" QuakerJack commented

"Never mind!" Darkwing sighed "We have no time to loose." He said leading the way as QuakerJack pass true the wall following him. After a few hallways they arrived at Nega Ducks room. Darkwing entered the room with QuakerJack on his heels. MegaVolt was standing at the bed and looked up when they entered.

"You're too late!" he said sounding a bit sad.

"What do ya mean?" QuakerJack asked confused.

"He's dead. The boss is dead"

"WHAT?! That's not possible! He was alright when I left. Move a side Sparky." Darkwing said pushing MegaVolt out of his way roughly and feeling for a heartbeat.

MegaVolt didn't even protest when he heard his so hated nickname. He just looked at Darkwing who seem to care a lot about his arch enemies health.

Darkwing felt a horrible kind of fear taking over. He had the feeling everything was turning black around him. But then he noticed Nega Ducks infuses, he had to investigate this before he fainted. Darkwing looked around the room quickly with his special scope. The two villains just stood there helplessly waiting.

"Well there's nothing we could do." QuakerJack said "I mean it was a miracle he lived so long anyway."

"That's not true. Darkwing said carefully looking at the infuse noticing some green drops. He had a thinking grimace on his face an then he emptied the liquid in a bag which he handed to MegaVolt. "Here, Bushroot is a scientist and Liquidator is a Liquid professional they will know what to do. Tell them to search for poison." Darkwing said.

"You think he was poisoned?" QuakerJack asked as MegaVolt was too confused to speak. "Who would go true all that trouble, he was already standing in front of hells gates."

"He was murdered." Darkwing said firmly. But the he felt his heart break while he was processing what he just had said. His eyes turned wet, he felt dizzy, he had the urge to puke and he wished he could just break down and cry but then a idea struck him. He walked to Nega Ducks body and stood in front of him so that the two other villains wouldn't see him. He then took of the mask and for a second or so MegaVolt could have sworn he saw a grin on Darkwings face. But this how ever was just for a moment. Darkwing who had his back on them took of his own mask as well and switch masks with Nega Duck. The now black masked mallard turned to them with a set expression on his face. "Let's go, there is nothing left to do for use here."

QuakerJacks ghost silhouette had the end of his mask hanging down and as he looked a bit sad although he tried to keep the humour in "Great now hell will be the real thing. Sharing a after life with the boss, hell indeed." He said trying to smile while feeling obligated to keep his cheerful mood up.

MegaVolt looked highly confused and as the his two companions made their way to the door he went to Nega Ducks body to take of his mask. He had never seen his boss real face. But just when MegaVolt almost reached Nega Ducks face he felt a hand grip his wrist firmly. He looked up at Darkwing how shook his head no.

"But you got to see him." MegaVolt protested.

"Yeah but I always knew him, I use to know his face I always did. But you should respect his secret ID."

"Yeah but…" MegaVolt protested.

"You didn't take of his mask did you?" he asked motioning to QuakerJack who looked at MegaVolt questionly.

MegaVolt sighted and shook his head no and took back his arm "Alright you're right." He admitted.

They all left the room, Darkwing at the end of the row giving the body one more look "I knew you wouldn't let yourself be taken down that easily!" he whispered as a small grin crossed his beak while closing the door behind him.

------

"Bellum!" a voice sneered threw the lab.

"How could someone get something done here with him screaming all the day!" the female duck complained.

"The only reason something dissent is done here is because I do, Doctor." The bear said as he entered the lab.

"You know you shouldn't just walk in here, scientist only!" she said snappy.

"I'm the boss now and if I say I can, I can so be quite I have a job for you."

She rose a eyebrow "What will it be this time_ boss_?" with so much sarcasm dripping of the word she could have filled the hole St.Canard bay. Since Hooter was gone Grizlicoff had done nothing else then giving her useless jobs. Paperwork's and stuff. He said it was for the inspection but Sara knew perfectly well that it was too keep her out of his business. She didn't get it, before Grizlicoff had been annoying as well but now? Since that one missions he did with Darkwing he was a real pain in the ass.

"I want you to analyse this!" he said holding up a plastic bag with a feather in up.

"For what purpose?"

"I want the DNA of it; I want a ID?"

"I don't see why, why would I just waist my time investigating feathers? From were did you get it anyway?" she asked not trusting this; she was smelling a rat in this.

"I don't need you to think I need you to analyse." He said shortly.

"Excuse me?" she asked highly attacked narrowing her eyes.

"If you were hired to think you would be in my possession right now and I in yours but as long as that isn't the fact you will make sure I get this in a hour!" he said.

"What? He listen pal you clearly don't know a thing about science: an hour is too short!" she snapped angree, what was holding her to not just zap him with one of her guns?

"You can do it in an hour, you better will. I'm expecting at my office!" he said and banged the door behind him.

"Great." She mumbled looking at the door then giving the feather her full attention. And not even a please!" she mumbled to herself as she started the work.

------

"So what now?" MegaVolt asked with an empty feeling in his stomach as they were standing on the parking lot of the hospital.

"You two go to the fearsome hide-out and do as said and inform the two other about what happened as well. I have some things to take care of first and then I'll join you guy's so we can start thinking about what to do next."

"You have no idea do you?" MegaVolt asked dryly all hope leaving him.

"Well more then you anyway." He answered snappy "I'll join you in an hour."

-----

Drake stood up as the chairs stopped spinning. He moaned sleepy and scratched his head while he was going up stairs. Just when he reached his study room to get some documents of his desk when there was loud knock on the door followed by a loud yell and manically ringing of the doorbell.

"Sparky should hear this, pure abuse of a doorbell. Even I think it's exaggerating." Drake said while looking highly annoyed down. He headed back to the stairs just when Gosalyn putted out her head form he room.

"Dad? What's going one?" the little girl asked joining him on the stairs as the noise was starting to get scary.

"I don't know honey. But don't worries dady'll take care of it." Drake said patting her head as he went to open the door with Gosalyn following sleepy while giving him a hand.

Drake opened the door and got the shock of life seeing Grizlicoff standing in front of the door. Drake tried to control himself and calmly asked "Yes? Do I know you, can I help you help sire?" He felt Gosalyn was squeezing his hand because she didn't get the situation either.

"Alright boys take care of it you know what to do." The bear said while his S.H.U.S.H. agents broke in by all sides starting a search in the house.

"What is this suppose to mean?" Drake asked angry standing protectively in front of his daughter.

Grizlicoff grinned madly at the mallard "You can stop the comedy I know how you are Drake or should I say Darkwing?" he said evilly.

Drake tried to keep his temper under control "I don't know what you're talking about!" he exclaimed trying to keep up the innocent act.

Grizlicoff held out a feather in front of his beak. Drake just made a not understanding face.

"That, my comrade, is a feather of Darkwing Duck. I tested it on DNA and it proves you Drake Mallard are one and the same person as Darkwing Duck a now wanted criminal." The bear said as agents surrounded them.

Now the Darkwing side rose in Drake and he looked angry but yet calm at the grizzly.

"You broke your word of honour you made all S.H.U.S.H. to a decreases you promised long time ago no DNA test would ever be done."

"I'm not Hooter, and I'm not planning to be either. Now are you going to go quietly or do we have to take the hard way."

"Dad no!" the little girl exclaimed clutching tightly on her father.

"Aah yes, the red head." The bear said as the girl unwillingly drew his attention. He grabbed Gosalyn and dragged her away from Drake before he could react. "She will be going right back at the orphanage were you found her." He said

Gosalyn now started to cry in fear trying to get loose of the grizzly's grip. She couldn't go back there, not after all what happened. She had a father now and she wouldn't loose him, not again. The though of loosing Darkwing scared her more then anything else and she started to cry desperately while kicking the grizzly true her tears. "Dad! Darkwing help."

Drake did an angry step for wards but stopped as the clicking of guns could be heard all around him. He stopped and reached in his pocked taking something out of it and then started to talk with a calm sadistic smile which confused everybody. "You won't harm one feather of her, you hear me!" he started "And she won't go back to the orphanage either!" he continued. Gosalyn was his everything, his angel who had pulled him out of the dark. He had been nothing before he met her. His life was worth nothing if he couldn't share it with her. He couldn't stand her being sad and if she would end up in the orphanage again he would probably never see her again. And that creep of a Grizzly wouldn't take her away form him, never. "Do you really thought I would be that dumb?"

Grizlicoff looked confused as well as angry to Drake who calmly continued.

"I knew bad things could happen one day so I made sure thing would go well for my baby girl." He said while giving her a tender smile walking towards her with his hands up. The agents kept their guns ready but didn't do any thing waiting for a command of their boss. Drake kneeled beside her giving her a tight hug. The little girl grabbed him tightly not willing to let him go out of fear to loose him for ever. Drake carefully pushed her away and dried her tears with a purple handkerchief then he rose again taking a few steps back.

"Here you have the official papers proving Launchpad Mc Quack is now Gosalyns official guardian." Drake said while throwing Griz some official papers.

A agent grabbed them and looked at them nodding to the grizzly "He's right sire."

Grizzly groaned "Have it your way I don't care for the brat it's you I want."

An other mysterious grin crossed Darkwing face. He putted on the black mask he had taken form Nega Duck and he grinned. "Have to catch me first Griz!" he said. Just at that moment all the agents had wanted to go forwards and grab him but a blue smoke blinded them and the next moment nor Darkwing Duck nor Drake Mallard were any were to be seen.

--------

****

**Authors note:** Kinda dramatic, no? Anyway I hope you guy's like it and that it's not too long. I know it took a while, but I had a lot of trouble doing the checking. So yes things are getting pretty bad but don't worry there come a good moment (eventually). Thanks for the reviews so far, please keep up reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9: Plotting

**Chapter 9: Plotting**

Busy, agitated, people were running around bumping against each other, papers flying around, people yelling, officers stressing. None of this got true the little red head that was sitting on a soft chair in the busy hallway. She didn't even notice. Gosalyn…McQuack would be here surname now. She could not believe it. Of course she liked Launchpad but he was more a kind of funny uncle who she could persuade to do thing a dad would never aloud. But even the uncle was not there for her now. No one was there for her any more. Launchpad was with his sick aunt in Duckelburg, Honker had no idea what was going on and was probably lying in bed sickly, Gizmo Duck was in the hospital in Duckelburg and she had no idea of the were about of any of the Justice Ducks. She was alone. Her beak slightly trembled as she felt that she was on the edge of crying again. She looked up confused when she felt a warm arm on her shoulder. Sara Bellum was standing beside her and had put her hand on the kid's shoulder not to scare her as she kneeled down beside her, smiling warmly. "Don't worry kid I'm sure Darkwing will be okay." She said trying to cheer up the pushy kid. But Gosalyn however looked to the ground again acting as if she was terribly fascinated by the floor structure.  
"Any way I should give you this but don't tell it to anyone or I'll lose my chance for my noble price." She said pushing a folded paper in her hands, patted her on the head and then left.  
Gosalyn watched her leavening with a confused look. She sniffed once and dried the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at the paper doubtfully. After a while she opened the paper that revealed Drakwing's handwriting.

'_Dear Gosalyn,  
__I'm sorry if things ever have to come this far, under whatever circumstances. I made sure things would be as good as possible for you if something ever happened to me. LP will take great care of you. Just remember one thing: I will always be there when you need me.  
__I love you for all that you are and what you made of me your guardian angel Darkwing Duck.'_

Gosalyn couldn't help it, as a small smile appeared on her went face. Her dad was even greater then she thought and she had to admit that her dad apparently always was much better aware of the dangers of his work then she had thought he was. She sniffed a few times and took out the handkerchief that her dad had given her before he had left, drying her tears. "Alright Gos this isn't the moment to be a cry baby." She said to herself but for some reason it proofed itself much harder to find the actual courage. She sigh, why couldn't she come up with some ideas now. Beside she had no idea what her dad would be expecting from her. Would Darkwing say she was suppose to lay low and just go on with her live? No Darkwing would never say that, but Drake would. So who would her dad want to listen to: Drake or Darkwing? She felt tears swelling up in her eyes again and took out the handkerchief again. It was the only thing she had from her dad. She hugged it for a while and played with it while trying to get out of the confusion. Only after the tears had stopped and her mind had became a bit clear again she noticed something odd at it. She shook it once and looked at it a bit better and gasped. It was his mask! It hadn't just been a simple purple handkerchief her dad had given her but one of his purple mask. "Enough of a hint for me!" she said grinning as she jumped of her chair. "But what should I do?" she looked doubtful for a moment but then the idea struck her. "Let's get smart!"

---------------

"MegaVolt were have you been? We were worried sick!" Bushroot said as he and Liquidator ran over to the electric rodent that had just entered their secret base.

"Long story and… err, actually I don't remember the hole story so you should ask QJ." He said as he ran passed them towards a desk.

The other two villains looked at each other confused at first but then sigh.

"If you search for madness ask MegaVolt to be your professional teacher!" Liqui said as he appeared beside him.

"Ow such!" Bushroot said as he joined him. "Listen MegaVolt I don't know how to bring this to you carefully but you have to understand that people die sometimes, well always actually but well some sooner then others but you have to accept it. It's just the circle of live. Do you understand?" he asked stumbling over his words. MegaVolt looked at him as if he had just been babbling Chinese to him and blinked a few times.

"Argh, alright I give up. Your turn Liqui." Bushroot sigh in frustration throwing his arms up.

"If you want your best friend dead call Darkwing Duck! Things are simple my best glowing friend: QuakerJack is dead, end of story. He's not coming back. Get over it." Liqui stated simply.

MegaVolt looked up from his work again giving them a slightly insulted look for a moment but then an evil grin crossed his face as he glare past them. Liqui and Bushroot exchanged confused glares and then nervously looked behind them.

"BOE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Behind them a huge sized Nega Duck had stood with a gun aiming at them as he cried had cried out Boe. Liqui and Bushroot just got the shock of their live. Liqui had changed into a puddle of water and Bushroot had fainted. The next minute the Nega Duck ghost had changed back into QuackerJack's ghost and both him and MegaVolt were rolling over the floor laughing. Liqui was the first one to get himself in hand again: he got himself up again and looked at the two laughing figures trembling. "Wha…what?" he stumbled as Bushroot stood behind him trembling.

"Oehoe, whahahaha! You should have seen you face!" MegaVolt sputtered.

"Hahahaha, told you they would get an attack. That'll teach you for forgetting me that fast." QJ said whipping away a tear as he got up again.

"Yo…you…"Bushroot stuttered while hiding behind Liqui.

"Are QJ's ghost?" Liqui asked while he took a better look at the floating blue figure.

"Yup, at least someone who doesn't need a signed paper to get that one!" QJ said floating around.

"MegaVolt what is happening?" Liqui asked, as he was completely calm again.

"Well we're in some kind of war." MegaVolt said getting confused and worried looks from the two other villains.

"If this is another joke of you two..." Bushroot started.

"Nope, we're deadly serious." QJ said laughing at his own pun getting nervous surged from the two villains. "Alright thing is: S.H.U.S.H. is going nuts and Darkwing, who didn't kill me" he quickly added "is at our side. Someone in town thinks it is fun to try and kill all the super villains in town."

"And that someone is that nuts grizzly from S.H.U.S.H.!" MegaVolt added.

"Killing the super villains in town? Isn't that quite nuts? I mean isn't that sort of impossible?" Bushroot started.

QuakerJack gave him an icy glare and hissed under his breath. "How you like a weed killing bath stupid bush!" Bushroot squalled.

"All right, we get the hint but still what has it to do with us? I mean we just hide and lay low for a while right!" Liqui suggested.

"Didn't thought of that one yet actually. Why didn't I came up with that." MegaVolt mumbled.

"Megs!" QJ whined.

"Oeps, yeah right sorry. Com'on guys we got to fight." The two other sigh

"Well we're in the dead risk zone anyway so." Bushroot started. "What is the plan?"

"Wait for Darkwing to show up." MegaVolt suggested.

"And let them analyse the bottle he gave you." QJ hinted.

"Yeah right!" MegaVolt mumbled and took out the bottle "we have to analyse this."

"For poison!" QJ explained. Liqui took the bottle and went to his desk and started to analyse it.

"What is it?" Bushroot asked.

"Something Darkwing found on Nega Ducks body."

"Nega Ducks body? Do you mean he's?"

"Yeah."

"Hey guys if you're interested it is indeed poison. But I can't say what exactly: I would say something organic. A plant maybe, I don't really know. You wanna try your chance Bushy." Bushroot nodded and went to the lab table taking Liqui's place. "So what do we do now?" Liqui asked.

"We were supposed to wait for Darkwing, but he was suppose to here by now."

"Maybe something happened." Bushroot said from over his lab table.

"Maybe he chickened out!" Liqui said laughing.

"And maybe I should kick your ass for thinking that!" a voice brook in. They all turned around seeing Darkwing behind them looking pissed and rather worn off.

"What in Edison's name happened to you?" MegaVolt asked sounding slightly worried.

"I had a little run in with justice." He grumbled.

"You as well? Well you came out of it better the me but for a starting criminal you're not doing it that bad. You go the news right away!" QJ said as he pointed at the television that had been playing all the time.

'_And that were direct images of the attempt to arrest Darkwing Duck, former super hero who now appears to have turned to the dark side…' _

"If you want a change of career call Darkwing Duck near!" Liqui said laughing regretting he couldn't make a real comercial out of it as it would be a topper.

'_They found out that the so called St.Canard super hero true identity would be that of the simple house father called Drake Mallard.'_

"You know you should work on the concept secret in the word secret ID!" Bushroot joined in innocently.

"Mhhh, from were do I know that name." MegaVolt was mumbling to himself while thinking. Darkwing groaned angry but he couldn't help the fact a small smile crept on his face as his real name still rung a bell at MegaVolt's messy brain.

"Well maybe we should better turn it of!" Bushroot said getting the hint. But then an image of Gosalyn appeared on the screen.

"No wait!" Darkwing said pushing him aside.

'_The young girl, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, who Darkwing Duck used as a poor victim for his alibis was brought to safety in a secret residents were she was waiting for her new legal guardian, Launchpad McQuack. However she appears to be missing now for a few hours as we expect that Darkwing kidnapped her…'_

By now Darkwing turned it of.

"You used the fan girl as alibi person?" MegaVolt asked confused.

"No you dwip she's…hey would you stop trying to molest my ectoplasm!" QJ said annoyed as he noticed that Darkwing was trying to punch him but only got his hands to get true the ghost's head. "What is your problem? The whole world knows, what would it hurt if they knew. We're on the same side now anyway."

"Ow I get it, she's his daughter." Bushroot said suddenly to Darkwings great dislike who ignored QJ innocents smiles.

"How could you kidnap her if you're here?" MegaVolt asked slightly confused as his brains felt as if they were going to be overload.

"I didn't you idiot, they just try to frame me some more." Darkwing said annoyed.

"So she just disappeared? Aren't you worried? I mean your daughter who disappeared." Bushroot said slightly confused at the amused grin on QuakerJack's face.

"I am worried but this can be a good thing as well;"

"What a fatherly love." Liqui said rolling his eyes.

"No you idiot. I do not trust S.H.U.S.H. anymore, not with that idiot of a loony Grizlicoff at the head. So it leaves two possibilities: one Grizlicoff does it in hope to lure me in a trap or b) Gosalyn understood my hint and as usual goes on and breaks every possible rule. And as far as my fatherly instincts are concerned it is the second. I know my little girl if she can take care of villains like you S.H.U.S.H. should be like stealing candy from a baby."

"Hey!" they said in chorus offended.

"Well you should see it as a compliment. You're better then S.H.U.S.H."

"If it wasn't that we knew that she never listened to you either we would feel insulted." QuakerJack said grinning meanly getting murderous glare from Darkwing.

"Right so what now?" Bushroot asked nervous.

"We have to come up with a plan!" Darkwing said ignoring QuakerJack's usual mad grins.

"Couldn't have thought of that." Liqui said sarcastically.

"Very funny now shut it waterbrain I'm serious."

"Alright, alright. Gee what a temper it's just as if Nega Duck's back. So what is the plan?"

"Wait go back a bit, what did you just say." Darkwing asked as he saw a little light in the darkness.

"What is the plan?" Liqui said slightly confused.

"No before that!" Darkwing said impatient.

"Nega Duck his temper."

"Right that is it." Darkwing cried happily getting confused looks from the villains. "Before Nega Duck went into a coma he said something to me." Darkwing explained.

"So what was it?" they urged him.

"Something about there being a fourth part and as he didn't knew we would team up we should change it to there is a third." Darkwing said while he paced up and down.

"Well that's great help."

"Shut it! Now let's think. He was clearly talking about this fight. So if he said there was a third party it means we only saw two big ones till now. So let's start there: who are the first two parties?"

"Good and evil." Bushroot suggested.

"If you want someone to go on the fairytale story just go and ask the romance obsess walking bush." Liqui said rolling his eyes. "You're a bad guy you're not suppose to think that way!" he said slamming Bushroot's head.

"Yeah well that is clearly but the question is who is who." Darkwing continued not paying any notice of Liqui.

"We evil!" MegaVolt said rather out of habit.

"No, not this time."

"Ow just get over it Darkwing, being a villain is much more fun anyway." QuakerJack said laughing careless.

"And a lot more deadly as well for the moment." Darkwing shot back getting another murderous glare from QuakerJack.

"Alright so one part must be us. The targeted villains."

"So you call yourself a villain?" Liqui said grinning.

DW just glared at him, how was he suppose to work with those idiots. He started to understand why Nega Duck was so trigger happy, these guys drove you mad. "For the moment I am seen as it but as far as I am concerned we are the hero's. But anyway the second part must be S.H.U.S.H. Who is targeting you more then usual."

"Okay so that is clear, even Megs could see that but who is the third part?"

"That is the question. I don't really know. Any suggestion?"

"The Justice Ducks?"

"No, they are were I am and they are none active for the moment. Gizmo is in the hospital, I am here and for the others I am not sure. But Steggie alone is nothing and Neptunia doesn't help us unless we specifically ask her to. As for Morgana I doubt at her were abouts. The last time I saw her…"

"Last date you mean." Liqui said big mounted

"Ow I wish I had dates." Bushroot sigh.

"Yeah right." MegaVolt said as QJ laughed.

"Well at least you have each other." Bushroot shot back.

"What? I don't get that." Megavolt said looking confused.

"Iew." QJ complained "What the hell do you think of us Bushbrain."

"They admit the us!" Liqui said laughing.

"Not both of you just you QJ, Megs is not nuts enough."

"I show you nuts, you stupid walking weed!" QJ grumbled attempting to kick him but passing true "Blast! You just wait till I am able to materialize!" he grumbled "or posses." He added darkly.

"Would you stop it!" Darkwing grumbled as he was biting in his hat to try and stop himself from making it easier for the enemies and just kill them. "You're just a bunch of little baby's." he added.

"That's right just keep breathing." QJ said from the background.

"So who would be the third part." Darkwing asked once he had himself in hand again as he had to accept that it would be impossible to strangle the already dead QuakerJack.

"Well it can't be any small individual criminal. It wouldn't be big enough to be seen as third party!"

"So who is still left?" QJ was biting his beak.

"Do you happen to know anything?" Darkwing asked suspicious.

"Nothing I can tell." He said surging. Darkwing sigh, 'the rules of death probably'.

"No individual criminals but groups. So who is left…"

_  
"Sorry sir but you can't go in there the boss clearly said he didn't want anybody to disturb him."_

"_I don't give a damn for what the idiot says." Darkwing said pushing the officer out of the way as he busted in the office of Hooter. _

"_I'm sorry sir I couldn't stop him!" the officer said doubtfully._

"_Leave us alone!" was the only cold respond the officer got._

"_Excuse me sir?"_

"_I said get out!" he roared angry as the officer hurried out._

"_You killed a helpless person! You are nuts, wait till Gander hears of this!" Darkwing roared._

"_Who?" the S.H.U.S.H. top agent asked slightly confused for a second._

"_Gander!" Darkwing raved angry._

"_You should let your head be checked Darkwing I don't know about who you're talking." The bear said annoyed._

_Darkwing let out a yell of frustration. "It doesn't matter. But how could you Grizlicoff? You killed him? You killed him while he was defenceless and after he had surrendered." Darkwing yelled again furiously._

When Darkwing snapped out of the memory everything seemed cleared to him. How could he had missed it, it hadn't seem important at that moment but hell it was crutial. "F.O.W.L.!" he exclaimed.

"But nobody heard anything about them for a while. They still have to recover their last downfall from what I heard."

"The silent before the storm!" DW reasoned.

The others looked at each other "But if they are involved why don't we know? Usually Steelbeak can't wait to get the media."

"Because they want to play it safe." Darkwing said while he had made a small little round canal like shape in the ground from walking back and forth all the time.

"And that is working as we only know of them now. They must be pushing us in certain directions with out us knowing."

"What do you mean?" DW asked looking at QJ.

"They might have some spies in S.H.U.S.H.. You know they are pulling the strings that kinda stuff." he suggested while floating in a sitting position.

Darkwings thinking glare changes into a happy 'I'm-a-genius-with-the-perfect-plan' expression in no time. "QuakerJack if I could touch you I would hug you right now." He said.

"No offence Dipwing but I'm extremely happy that I'm dead in that case." QJ giggled.

"What is so funny?" MegaVolt asked highly confused.

"We know the third!" Bushroot said as he had carefully paid attention the hole time.

"So it is F.O.W.L.?"

"Yes, and as far as I can see they are the one with all the control for the moment and now we have to make sure we get it !"

"And how are we suppose to do that." Liqui asked, as he still didn't really trust the whole plan.

"That…is a very good question." Darkwing said his morality sinking again. Then suddenly there was knock on the door. They all turned around weapons ready. When the figure came in. Bushroot immediately shot his roots capturing it and Liqui appeared behind it closing the door Megavolt and DW ready with their guns. "Prepare to fry" "and suck gas!" For a second Darkwing was surprised by their teamwork, maybe he had underestimated them. Only now the figure became clear and Darkwing recognized his girlfriend: Morgana Macawber.

"Morgana?" he asked too surprised to do anything.

"Dark what the hell is going on here?" she asked slightly tempered.

"Let go of her!" he snapped at Bushroot who didn't listen however.

"We have to be careful, how are we sure it is her."

"Well got a point there I guess." Darkwing said confused at how much sense the criminals were making.

"Darkwing Duck you better let your little friends let go of me or we'll have a serious little chat about our relationship and your way of treating me!" Morgana began, her eyes glowing red.

"Al…alright that's my girl alright." He mumbled as Bushroot let go of her

"Good! So what the hell is going on here dark?" she asked regaining her normal patience again giving a doubtful glare at the villains and looking rather surprised but interested when her eye fell on QuakerJack.

"We don't have time to explain Morg. But what are you doing here?"

"Gosalyn asked me to find you."

"I knew it. That's my girl." He busted out proudly.

"Hey Drake cool it we've got a mission!" QJ snapped, as he kept looking at the clock rather nervous.

"Right." Darkwing grumbled, not to happy with the villains using his real name. "So what was it Morg?"

"Well Gos escaped out of the S.H.U.S.H. office and explained what was going on for as far as she knows. She is now heading for Duckelburg, she's safe: she's with Steggie. Further she just said you were in trouble and could probable use my help." Morgana finished looking at the villains intrigued.

"Hey you're a witch right?" QJ said suddenly sounding hopeful.

"Yes why?" Morgana asked a bit taken back while observing the ghost. She vaguely remembered something like it had once happened with Darkwing but she doubted if he knew it himself. Probably every memory about such a situation was erased, except from Morgana of course. A small magical privilege.

"Do you happen to know how to bring back people from the dead?"

"No. I tried once but I can't!" She said feeling a bit sorry when she saw the villains disappointed expression.

"Crud." QuakerJack mumbled to himself as the ends of his mask hung down sadly.

"So dark can I be of some use?" she asked trying to get back to business.

"Well actually..." Darkwing had just been about to give her some job when suddenly the door flung open again and death itself entered.

"Iep! Hide me!" QJ suddenly squalled as he saw him come near and hid behind Darkwing.

"What the heck?" DW said slightly surprised.

"It's time!" the cloaked figure said making a shudder run down Darkwing spine as he remember some things he rather not remembered. 'Always keep one your helmet when you drive' he thought to himself. The others of the five looked positively freaked out, as this was completely new for them.

"Well um…" he heard the jester utter behind him, for once clearly at the lost of words.

"Time is up mister QuakerJack." QJ although clearly didn't felt like just calmly going along and tried to coward behind Morgana.

"No...no, I can't come yet I haven't finished yet. They still need my help!" he uttered.

"I am sorry I can not keep making exceptions. Aah mister Mallard we met before if I am not mistaken." Death said sounding slightly regretful.

"Yeah, hehe hay!" DW said doing a step back not feeling anything for it to repeat his last encounter he had had with death while he was biting away the comment of 'how're the fingers'.

"Well I am not here for you this time. Mister QuakerJack." Death said with his usual sinister voice.

"O go get a hike! I don't wanna come. Hell'll be fine with out me for a couple of days more!" QJ snapped regaining courage.

"Ow why is everybody always so difficult! First mister Mallard now you. Really this is a job. I do not do it for my own pleasure. Why can't someone just for once come along and greet me smiling." Death complained with a sigh.

"Well I always supported the idea that you only need to do what you think is fun!" QJ tried.

"I am sorry but you really have to come." QJ still didn't felt like it though and tried to run but quite unfortunately though. The other were still frozen at the sight in front of them and didn't say a word, too stunned to speak. But then suddenly MegaVolt spoke up as he had snapped out of his trance. "Hey let go of him creep!" he said trying to zap Death, which didn't really worked.

"My patience is getting finished." He said dragging QJ, who tried to fight him, along.

"Morg you're a witch, can't you do something. We need him." Darkwing said suddenly jumping into action.

"I dunno dark." Morgana said doubtfully.

"Com'on Morg you're the one who knows how it works! Just be the evil business women if that helps." Darkwing suggested.

"Okay, I'll try." she said and floated over. For the next couple of minutes the other could just see the two of them arguing with death. After a while Death left frustrated complaining and whining about his miserable faith.

"And?" the others asked nervous.

"I got him some extra time." Morgana said rather proud.

"Why do you look so down then?" Liqui asked QuakerJack who stood beside them, his hand in his pockets looking grumpy.

"Extra time not under it!" Morgana admitted.

"How the hell did you convince him?" Bushroot asked interested.

"That doesn't matter, back to our plan. Morg can I talk to you." Darkwing started. Morgana just nodded and they walked away and talked to each other for a while before he kissed her goodbye (which caused the villains to shoot different comments at them like 'Hey business before pleasure' or 'there is always time for love') and joined them again.

"Okay so Morg shall take care of reinforcements and stuff like that. So now for us: we have to split up! Liquidator and Bushroot you'll go and try to spy a bit on S.H.U.S.H.. Try to get a better look at what Grizlicoff is planning. You should be able to get in unseen considering your powers. MegaVolt and QuakerJack you come with me. We'll be going to F.O.W.L. We'll meet back here by sunrise."

---------------

**Author's note:** Sorry that it took so long to upload. In case you though I gave up on this story I can assure you I will never leave a story unfinished. Anyway sorry, I was busy and I had a writer's block for my DW stories for a while but I'm back now.

So maybe a few things about this chap:  
- About the mask I know Darkwing switched his mask with Nega Duck but the one he gave Gosalyn was a spare one.  
- About all the ghost things QJ can do, I know DW couldn't when he was a ghost but QJ is a ghost a little longer so he was able to find out some little tricks in his favour with his ghost capacities.  
- The flashback happens a bit before the part of a conversation between DW and Griz I posted in chapter 4. It's a kind of missing part of the conversation.  
- I know this was a rather calm chap but don't worry action is coming.

Well anyway I hope you liked this chapter. The next update will be sooner this time as I got some new ideas for the moment. So please read and REVIEW!


End file.
